Kelsey Wick
Kelsey Wick (born 1988) is a controlled character in the Tuckerverse, appearing in Clockwork as well as Tales from the Tuckerverse. Kelsey is a key member of the Phi Sigma Delta sorority at Decker State College. Biography Early Life Kelsey was born in San Diego, California to Morgan and Julia Wick. She has two older sisters, Peyton and Shirley. Her father Morgan is city developer while her mother Julia is business consultant. Peyton her eldest sister married a professional football player and now lives in San Francisco. Her other older sister, Shirley is professional stunt woman living Hollywood, California. Clockwork Thief Kelsey originally attended the University of California Fullerton, joining the Phi Sigma Delta sorority in her first year along with Sandy Vanholt, Amber Prescott and Jaki Newborn. The four girls became close and after the original sorority president had to step down they worked with the other freshmen to make Sandy president. In celebration the freshmen went on a trip across the world, making one stop at Eagle's Palace in Greece. It was there that the group, Kelsey included, met Erika Stone. The group continued to bump into Erika as their trip continued, and after returning to the United States Sandy got them invited to visit her in Malibu. During the visit Kelsey and the others were all frozen by Type-7 and played with, but eventually Interpol rescued them. Months later the sorority was raided by the Paradise Foundation, Kelsey and the rest taken and turned into slaves thanks to the Type-7 Chip. Kelsey and her friends ended up serving the Foundation for a few months before being rescued by Interpol again. Due to bad publicity and many other factors, Kelsey and the others agreed to transfer to Decker State College to found a new chapter house. Sisterhood of the Ring The new year at Decker State College quickly took a strange turn thanks to Susie Kim, who possessed a necklace that allowed her to control anyone wearing a certain ring. The entire sorority ended up with rings, making the real power behind the house Susan rather than the president. A few months into the semester Sandy was kicked out after her father was arrested, the chapter not wanting to be associated with her, and Amber became the new President. Kelsey lost what little power she had when Amber was removed as President. After Susie was hired at Balfour Boutique she picked Kelsey to act as a living mannequin at the location. Personal Information * Current Age: 21 * Height: 5'2" * Weight: 130 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Light Brown * Bra Size: 33B * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Julia Wick, Mother * Shirley Wick, Older Sister Sorority * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Susie Kim * Hannah Kai * Rose Mazza * Roxana Ruiz * Vanessa Marx * Angel Mathews * Kalania Scholvo * Nina Nichols * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro * Nance Peddleburg * Sandy Vanholt (Formerly) Friends * Alannah Rakes * Tami Tyler * Leslie Chun * Jaki Newborn * Beatrice Weiner Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Befriending a Wolf * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Trivia * Kelsey is based on actress/singer Hilary Duff. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Clockwork Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta